


If He Wasn't A Prat

by EmoWithALaptop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of and AU but not really, Lot's of curse words, More tags when I think of them, Movie meeting, Please Kill Me, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, THE BOOKS ARE BETTER THAN THE MOVIES, cause I can and I am, cause you can go shove it, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithALaptop/pseuds/EmoWithALaptop
Summary: What if Draco hadn't been a little bitch when they first meet?  What if he knew his father wasn't the best human from the beginning?  What if Harry and Draco where friends since first year?  What new challenges would they need to face?  How would their friendship effect the story that we already know so well?  What do others think of their friendship?  How much more trouble will they be able to get into?  And Is there something more than friendship between the two?





	If He Wasn't A Prat

Draco never liked his father.  He was always mean and always yelled at everyone.  And the control. His father had to be in control, no matter the situation.  So when he finally got his Hogwarts letter, he was ecstatic. He was finally going to be out of his father’s reach.  He could make his own friends and live by his own rules. When he was sitting on the train and heard the Harry Potter was going to be at Hogwarts that year.  He was very interested in what the infamous boy who lived would be like. Would he be a cocky prat? Probably. But then again, maybe not.

 

He was then quickly reminded that he would be in the presence of teachers who knew his father and a headmaster that would likely hate his guts. * _ sigh _ * He thought to himself.  * _ It’s going to be a long 7 years. _ *  Even without his father looming over his shoulder, watching for any imperfections, his life was still out of his control.

 

\---

 

As Harry and his newfound friend, Ron, got off of the Hogwarts Express he spotted the friendly half-giant who’d first introduced him to the wizarding world.

 

“First years, follow me!” Hagrid boomed as he turned to walk towards the lake.

 

Before he knew it, Harry was sitting in a boat with Ron floating across a dark towards a giant, looming castle.  Once they finally landed on the other shore of the lake they all got out of the boats and started to climb the numerous stairs leading up to a grand set of doors.  Standing in front of the doors was a woman dressed in long green and black robes and a tall witch’s hat sitting neatly atop her head.

 

The woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and after introducing the most basic of rules to the first-years she turned and walked through the set of doors.

 

Before Harry had the chance to turn and ask Ron about the entirety of the Sorting Hat ceremony, a boy standing a little ways away started talking loud enough for the entire group to hear.

 

“So, the rumors are true.  Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

 

As the murmurs of the other students ensued, Harry turned around to face the person who had indirectly addressed him.  The sight he was meet with was quite surprising. He saw a smug looking pale boy with platinum blonde hair, which was neatly slicked back.  

 

“Yes,” Harry finally answered.

 

“My name’s Draco,” the boy said his expression softening into a genuine smile as he took a few steps forward.  Once Draco finally came to a stop in front of Harry he held out his hand, “I was hoping that we could be friends.”  Draco had first seen Harry when he was getting off the Hogwarts express. He’d seen Harry talking to the boy that he recognized as the youngest of the Weasley boys.  (He and Ron had met a few times through their fathers’ work.) Reinforcing the idea in Draco’s mind that Harry most likely wasn’t a git. In that moment he decided that he wanted to finally make a true friend out of Harry, rather than an enemy.

 

Taken off guard by the sudden offering of friendship, Harry took a moment before extending his own hand and shaking Draco’s. “I think that that would be nice,” Harry replied.

 

“You too, Weasley.  I want to be your friend too.” Draco said as he turned to face Ron, giving a smile similar to the one that he gave Harry while extending his hand toward the other boy.

 

Ron, although hesitantly, took Draco’s hand and shook it.  “Ok,” Ron said.

 

As Professor McGonagall walked back in the three boys turned around to face her.  She addressed the group on how the sorting ceremony would work. She then turned and lead the class of first-years through the towering doors and to the front of the of the elegant dining hall.  Where, on a stool, there was a black hat singing for all to hear.

 

One by one more students were called up to the black hat that then shouted a house name into the Great Hall.  After a while Draco was called up. However, before he moved to step to the hat he cast a worried glance to Harry and Ron, who each gave him a reassuring nod in return.  

 

As Draco finally gathered all his fears and stuffed them in a box, he stepped up towards the hat.  He sat on the rickety stool that creaked under his weight, not even a moment after the Sorting Hat touched his head there was the loud booming voice of the Hat, “SLYTHERIN”.  Quick and muffled applause came from the Slytherin table a moment after. Once Draco was able, he stood from the stool and stalked his way over to the Slytherin table with a confused look on his face that he quickly schooled to confidence.

 

The next student to go up was a girl named Hermione, who was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw.  Which was in turn met with cheers from said house’s table. The next to go up was Ron. It took a moment but he was sorted into Hufflepuff, where he then sat a few other first-year Hufflepuffs.  After doing so Ron glanced at his brothers sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron had always feared that his family wouldn’t accept him if he wasn’t in Gryffindor, and was worried that his brothers would hate him.  However, the moment he did look over the twins, Fred and George, both gave him a brotherly smile. Percy also met his gaze with a gentle smile of his own. With the support of his brothers, Ron’s fears faded, and he grew a proud smile.

 

Then, with a pang of fear, Harry heard what he had been dreading the entire ceremony. “Harry Potter!”  Professor McGonagall shouted.

 

There was a sudden increase in the amount of whispers in the Hall.  As Harry stepped up to the hat he sat down on the rickety stool, the hat was soon enough placed on his head.  As soon as this happened he heard a voice in his head.

 

 * _ Well you are quite the interesting one aren’t you, _ * the voice said.  * _ Yes very interesting.  There is lots of courage, loyalty, and wisdom.  Ah, but most of all cunning, ambition and determination.  Determination to prove to yourself and others, that you are worth something, worth your infamous name. _ *  It was startling at first how the Hat seem to be looking into the very corners of his mind and soul, but in a way it was strangely comforting.  Knowing that there was something that knew what was best for him. * _ Better be, _ *  “SLYTHERIN!” the Sorting Hat finally shouted aloud.  

 

At first there was a long, deafening silence, followed by a sudden uproar from the Slytherin table.  In the back Harry could even hear a few people crying “We got Potter, we got Potter!”. As Harry slowly but surely walked up to the Slytherin table.  Looking quite scared he scanned the table any familiar faces. His eyes quickly landed on Draco’s, who smiled at him. Harry was quick to return the smile and sped up his pace to go sit by his fellow Slytherin.  

 

As the Sorting Ceremony carried on there were more people who were sorted into each of the houses.  At the end of the Sorting Ceremony Headmaster Dumbledore said a few words declaring the beginning of the feast and soon Harry’s sights were filled with plates and piles of delicious looking food.  Almost instantly everyone was digging in and eating to their heart’s content. Harry eagerly dug in as well, because while the Dursley's never starved him he was never allowed to eat as much as he liked.  

 

Harry quickly glanced back at the Gryffindor table and got a quick view of a ghost tipping his head to the side.  Having seen this Harry quickly turned around to see a ghost covered in blood talking casually to older Slytherin.

 

“Who’s that?” Harry quietly asked to Draco.

 

“The Bloody Baron, though most people in our house just call him Baron” Draco whispered back before turning to see what Baron and the other Slytherin were talking about.

 

“It is just marvelous that we have a 6 year streak going in the House Cup, and now that we have Potter we are sure to win again,” 

 

Once almost everyone was done eating their dinner the Headmaster stood up to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest was indeed forbidden and to avoid the third-floor corridor.  After that many more minutes the prefects lead each of the first-years to their respective house common rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ok??? I have a lot of doubt that this was ok. I am trying to stick to that books as much as possible, but don't yell at me if I fuck up. Also any helpful feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
